


Palutena's Guidance-Era of Chaos

by Sylvanas_Skywalker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvanas_Skywalker/pseuds/Sylvanas_Skywalker
Summary: All of Palutena's Guidance on Era of Chaos Characters, if they were in Super Smash Brothers.





	1. Catherine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan one, so it's not official. I may also do Snake Codec Calls.
> 
> And I have plenty of characters to cover, so brace yourselves for a ride. For a bit of context, Era of Chaos is a mobile game based on Heroes of Might and Magic universe. The game came out in 2019 for IOS and Android.
> 
> Super Smash Brothers belongs to Nintendo, while Heroes of Might and Magic and Assassin's Creed belong to Ubisoft.

Pit-Who is this warrior, Lady Palutena?

Palutena-That's Catherine Ironfist, the former Queen of Erathia. She is a member of Gryphonheart Dynasty and is married to King Roland Ironfist of Enroth.

Palutena-She had to fight against her own father during the Restoration Wars, after he was resurrected into the lich by the Necromancers.

Pit-A former Queen of her own land? What made her step down?

Palutena-She had to step down as Erathia's Queen during the Demon War, when the Demons were seeking the Armageddon's Blade to set the whole world on fire. Many lords were withdrawing their support, but she didn't give up.

Pit-The whole world?! Please tell me that they were stopped.

Palutena-Fortunately, they were, so her world is safe from the Demons, who are also called the Kreegans. She is a very good swordsman, as she was the Captain of the Talon Brigade.

Palutena-She'll lastly use a spell called Blizzard to attack her enemies on the battlefield, so she is someone, that is not to be messed with.

Pit-So, another swordsman with a bit of Magic. Well at least it's a noble queen, who fights to protect her people.

Palutena-And the world.


	2. Roland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Google Images, I will insert the image of each EOC character in each chapter.

Palutena-And here is the King himself, Roland Ironfist.

Palutena-He had to fight against his own brother, Archibald, who usurped the throne and bribed the seer

Pit-I suspect that he killed them? Oh man, please don't tell me it's true.

Palutena-Yes, he did. The war that happened after Archibald became the ruler of Enroth was called the Succession Wars.

Palutena-Roland won in the end and he petrified his own brother into a stone statue as punishment.

Pit-...

Palutena-That's not all. He also fought against the Demons during the Demon War, after he was saved by a group of travelers from a different world.

Pit-So, there is more than one realm?

Palutena-You know that other fighters come from different worlds too. And our new guests are no exception.

Pit-As always, I'm glad to see another friendly face.

Palutena-Those in Castle faction are noble knights and champions. Our guests from Enroth and another realm are different from each other, depending on who it is. No matter what race and background, each of them has a unique story to tell.


	3. Adelaide

Pit-Who is this woman? And why is she dressed in all white?

Palutena-That's Adelaide, a powerful Mage of Erathia.

Palutena-As a young woman, she was shipwrecked on the island called Vori, where she studied the Ice Magic, so she specializes in that. She studied with the Vori, also known as the Snow Elves.

Palutena-So, don't let your guard down against her.

Pit-So, she's a Frost Mage, then. I wonder if she will rival with Robin or Hero, as they are Mages too.

Palutena-Who knows, Pit. It'll be an interesting sight to see.


	4. Sir Mullich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have chapters for this fic come out daily along with updating others.
> 
> Just watched Nintendo Direct and the fact that Pyra from Xenoblade Chronicles 2 is in Smash is awesome. Don't know much about Xenoblade Chronicles 2, but Pyra looks epic.

Palutena-Try guess who is this noble Knight, Pit.

Pit-...

Pit-I give up, Lady Palutena.

Palutena-This is Sir Mullich. He specializes on movement. His troops are trained to be faster and the discipline worked out well for him.

Pit-So, he leads his troops, pretty much like everyone in his world. So, we've got a lot of Generals.

Palutena-You'll meet some unique people from Enroth, who lead their perspective troops against the evil that plagues their world.

Palutena-Sir Mullich is one of them, but there will be others, who have unique tales to tell to us.

Pit-Whoever it is, I'm ready.

Palutena-Of course, just call out to me, if you need some info on our Enrothian newcomers.


	5. Gelu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Pyra being announced for Smash Ulitmate, I published both this and previous chapters in the same day.

Pit-Wow, that's...

Hades-That's right, Pitty Pat. That's Gelu, the Captain of the Forest Guard and a Hero of Antagarich, the land of many mythical beings. He has done a lot for his fellow mortals. He created Sharpshooters, the troops that are unique. You can tell it, because he and they have a unique bow and clothing.

Hades-His tactics are also genius, as he and his troops are able to outnumber and defeat huge armies of enemies, when the other armies would be crushed like a bug.

Hades-I'm impressed. For a Hero, that will soon turn to villain and a destroyer, he has some good track record of his deeds.

Hades-Even heroes have a Dark Side, and his will emerge, when he takes a cursed blade into his hands.

Gelu-What do you think you're doing here, you foul creature?! Be gone, or I will have my Sharpshooters snipe you, whoever, or whatever you are!

Pit-Who are you calling foul creature, Captain? I hope not me.

Gelu-Indeed not you, young Angel. I'm surprised to see a fellow captain. You protect your Goddess, am I right?

Palutena-Rightfully guessed. I'm sure that you met Pit already.

Pit-Lady Palutena, Hades was here, and he called Gelu a villain. I hope this is not true. Gelu's too good to be a villain.

Gelu-Lady Palutena, Pit, as long as I live, I won't let it happen.

Palutena-In time, I'm sure that we will all know.


	6. Not a Chapter

This is not a chapter, but a vent.

I'm honestly tired of "There are too many Sword Fighters in Smash' thing. It arose again with the recent revelation of Pyra and Mythra during Nintendo Direct (They are characters in Xenoblade Chronicles 2). Can those people who voice that complaint actually count?

There are actually more Brawler type of Fighters than the Sword Fighters in Smash. (It's a long list, as the roster is huge in Ultimate).

I've counted 18 Sword Fighters in Smash Ultimate in total (This also includes Pyra and Mythra, who will come in March of 2021 to Smash Ultimate). Correct me if I'm wrong on the number of the Sword Fighters in Ultimate.

I'm surprised that no one complained about too many sword fighters when Sephiroth was revealed during Game Awards in December of 2020, as he is a Sword Fighter (I saw many reaction videos to the trailer on YouTube and many were shocked, just like Cloud was in the trailer). There were people who expected Sora or Geno to be revealed, but the latter is the costume for Mii Gunner and the former, I highly doubt it. Some people were expecting Crash Bandicoot to be revealed during Nintendo Direct, but I doubt that it will ever happen. There are factors and Nintendo is lucky that Square Enix allowed three of their characters to make it into Smash (Cloud, Hero and Sephiroth) along with other third party characters, such as Snake, who first appeared in Brawl, but made his return in Ultimate.

I think (This is my personal opinion) that Nintendo wanted to have a character from one of their IPs, as we had third party ones as DLC (Joker, Hero, Terry, Min Min, Steve and Sephiroth), while Piranha Plant and Byleth are Nintendo characters.

Forgive me for a such long vent, but I had to express this. I can't wait to play as Pyra and Mythra, when they come fully to Smash. (They are said to take a same character slot, just like with Pokemon Trainer)

Nonetheless, the new chapter for this story will be out within a day or two, so stay tuned.


	7. Mutare and Mutare Drake

Mutare

Pit-Who is this, Lady Palutena? And is she riding a Dragon?

Palutena-This is Mutare, and she is indeed riding a Dragon. She is a fierce Overlord of Nighon. She specializes with commanding Dragons, but don't let that fool you. More like get you on higher alert.

Palutena-She's a good fighter nonetheless, despite her being an Overlord. Apart from wielding a sword, she uses Fire Magic.

Palutena-Lastly, she's quite an ambitious Overlord.

Pit-I guess there will be more people like her from the set of the guests that came to us.

Palutena-Correct.

Palutena-I did tell you that there are people on Enroth who specialize of making their signature troops stronger. Mutare is one of such people.

Pit-No matter who it is, the goal remains the same: to fight and win!

Mutare Drake

Pit-I don't like the look that Dragon is shooting at me.

Palutena-That's Mutare Drake. You know, Mutare, whom you've met in another battle.

Pit-Woah! What happened to her?!

Palutena-In quest to gain more power, she discovered the Vial of Dragon Blood and drank it, which transformed her into the Dragon. Some say that her transformation is heralding the arrival of the Dragon Father.

Mutare Drake-Well, look who is challenging me, an Angel who is not able to fly on his own.

Mutare Drake-Tell me, mortal, how come your wings are useless, when Angels on Enroth fly without a single trouble?

Pit-...

Mutare Drake-Ha! You are most useless servant of your Goddess, when you can't even use those wings of yours. Even the One Winged Angel himself is much more worthy foe to challenge, as his wing at least gives him strength and speed when it opens up, which impresses me.

Mutare Drake-You on another hand should consider surrendering, as this match will be over for you in mere seconds.

Pit-Even if I can't fly, I still can fight on the land! I'll make you regret every single word you said to me!

Mutare Drake-I wish you luck on that, little Angel.

Palutena-Don't let her get to you, Pit. You're still a best fighter and she did that to lower your morale. But I'm sure you'll find the way to dent hers in this battle.


End file.
